The Escapade of Naruto and Sasuke: Sequel
by abaoju
Summary: Sequel to: The Escapade of Naruto and Sasuke: Part 1. This is the final part to the Escapades of Naruto and Sasuke. The Escapade of Naruto and Sasuke: Part 1 is found on NekoHalfBreed's Profile. Warning: Crack-fic


**Disclaimer: This is a fanfic that I wrote for fan purposes which is why I posted it on fanfiction. Which also means that I don't own Naruto.**

_Recap: Sasuke grimaced and continued pounding into Naruto. Pleasure wracked his body, building up his release quickly. Without warning, the spring coiled and released and Sasuke flew out the window from the force of his release._

**3rd Person POV: Sasuke**

Sasuke grimaced as he landed hard on the dirty, muddy ground. Rain pounded his body, attacking him mercilessly, yet at the same time was washing away the mud that painted his body when he landed. It was then that he realized how naked he was. Not only was he naked, but cold as well. _The best thing to do now would be to find some shelter. Damn. I can't even see anything. _The darkness of the night blinded him from the sight of Naruto's house. Even the moon couldn't be seen due to the thick cover of clouds above. The only way he could see was when he turned on his sharingan. He picked himself up and started walking towards the way he thought his home was. Then the rain suddenly stopped._ Hn. Strange, the rain stopped. _Suddenly, a large, round object fell from the sky and hit him on the head. _Ow, what was that? _Then, many others fell from the sky as well.

_Oh shit, it's hailing._

Sasuke ran for his life as hail the size of tennis balls started raining down upon the earth. They flew into the ground and left an indent that would stain the ground for quite a while. He ran and ran, hoping to find cover, but the darkness of the night kept him from seeing anything. Whack! One of the hail balls hit him in the leg, resulting in his fall. But Sasuke had no time to waste. If he fell, the hail would impale him and he would die. He quickly used his foot to spin around and catch himself before he fell. He then looked up into the sky before dodging for his life.

The tennis balled size hail turned into the shapes of spears. They scattered all over the place, making the area into an iceland. He twisted and turned, trying to dodge the spear-like hail that was flying his way. He managed to avoid severe injuries, but a few managed to graze his skin, leaving him with a few cuts here and there. His foot still hurt from the injury he got from the tennis ball sized hail, but he would survive, for he has been in much more pain than this. The hail stopped after awhile, leaving Sasuke a moment of rest from his dodging. But that moment would not last long, for the weather took a turn for the worst.

Wind whipped around him as fast as a hurricane. Flurries of snowflakes flew into him and melted due to his body heat, which was dwindling fast. His body turned blue from the cold, freezing from his lack of clothing. _Damn it, I need to find Naruto's house before I freeze to death. _He trudged through the snow in hopes of finding some sort of shelter, but his attempts seemed futile, for he was in the middle of a white wasteland. No matter how far he looked all he saw was miles and miles of snow. His whole body was numb and sore from being in the cold and almost being impaled by hail. His skin turned black from the lack of warmth, it was a miracle how he was still walking. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and collapsed in the white wonderland, succumbing to a dark pit of dreams.

**3rd Person POV: Sakura **

The snowstorm disappeared as the sun rose, stretching its light to the horizon. Sakura went back to her apartment and pretended she never saw Naruto shit in his bed. She yawned and stretched her aching muscles to wake them up from her slumber. She picked out a size Z bra and some parachute-like panties out of the drawer before proceeding to the bathroom to soak in nice, warm water. Once she was inside the bathroom, she stripped down until nothing was on except her birthday suit and turned on the faucet. As the water was filling up, Sakura opened the window to get some fresh air when she saw Sasuke lying in the snow, naked.

Forgetting about the water, she rushed out of her apartment and ran to Sasuke. "Sasuke! Are you alright!" Sakura asked frantically. She tried picking him up, but her breasts kept getting in the way. "Naruto, come help me!"

**3rd Person POV: Naruto-The Night Before**

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I can't believe I shit on myself in front of Sakura! It's all that Sasuke-teme's fault! _"Naruto, I can't believe you shit on yourself. What are you, a 1 year old?" she slammed the door loudly and stomped back to her apartment. Naruto blushed in shame. If only he didn't drink that expired milk, then he wouldn't have been constipated, and he wouldn't have shitted when Sasuke came inside him... Wait, where did Sasuke go? He stared at the open window and immediately connected the dots. "Well, now that he's gone, I guess I'll close the window. Who cares if that bastard freezes to death in the rain." With that he slammed the window shut and walked back to his bed. Eyeing the sheets in disgust, he grabbed the corners of his sheets and proceeded to bundle it up into a ball. Then he threw it into the trash can like a basketball. With that taken care of, he went back to sleep, dreaming about what happened with him and Sasuke.

After waking up many times in the middle of the night, trying to rid of the memory of him and Sasuke doing it, he got up and started pacing. It was then that he looked out the window and saw Sasuke lying in the snow, naked and black from coldness. Right when he was about to jump out the window, Sakura barged outside naked and screamed, "Sasuke!" The sight of her naked made Naruto faint from trauma. "Naruto, come help me!"

**3rd Person POV: Sakura **

"Naruto, come help me!" No one responded. _Well, I guess the first thing I have to do is bring him in the house. But how will I do that? My breasts keep getting in my way. _**Girl, why don't you just put him in between your breasts and carry him in the apartment complex like that? **_Wow, thanks Inner. _**What would you do without me?** She then squeezed Sasuke in between her breasts and walked inside to her apartment. "Now then Sasuke, what should I do to warm you up?" It was only then that she realized that he was naked and very vulnerable. She ran her eyes over his body like a starved hyena, making her eyes linger on his manhood for a long period of time. It was so long and slender looking and...**Hello, he's freezing. You're supposed to warm him up, you know? Or else he'll die? Earth to Sakura. **

She snapped out of her perverted thoughts and tried to think of ways to warm him up. He was all black and blue from the cold. A fire wouldn't be warm enough to bring the heat back to his body and neither would a shower. In the middle of her thinking, she couldn't help but stare at his member again. This was the only time she could violate Sasuke's body. _Violate him or heal him? _She stared at his penis and one look was all it took. _Let's violate him._

She grabbed his cock and started pumping. Gradually, Sasuke's cock started getting its senses back and was turning erect from Sakura's warm touch. Happy with the reaction, she engulfed his member into her mouth and started sucking hard. After sucking him like a lollipop, she licked the tip of his cock, all the way down to the base, when she took him into her mouth and sucked again. Sasuke's body was no longer blue anymore. The warmth from Sakura's violation made the heat return to his body. But it wasn't just his heat that returned, his consciousness came back as well.

**3rd Person POV: Sasuke **

Sasuke woke up from his dreamless sleep and was surprised when he saw Sakura sucking his manhood. He was even more surprised when Naruto busted down the door. "Oi, Sakura is Sasu..." Naruto's sentence dwindled to nothing once he saw us. A look of anger flashed in his eyes, but then that look quickly disappeared as he stared at Sakura's naked form and fainted right then and there. _Wait, naked form? _Sasuke looked down and Sakura was indeed naked. Her size Z breast sagged all the way down to the floor and her parachute ass looked ready to explode from pressure. All in all, it was a nasty sight and Sasuke couldn't help but throw up, which he did, all over Sakura while she was sucking his cock. "Ewwww." she cried. When she got up, her boobs bounced all the way up to the ceiling, which made him throw up even more.

"Oi, Naruto, wake up!" she yelled as she kicked Naruto in the stomach. Her big, fat ass bounced high up into the air, making Sasuke trap himself into a genjutsu to escape this horrible image of Sakura.

**3rd Person POV: Naruto**

To say that Naruto was surprised to see Sakura sucking on Sasuke was an understatement. He was furious. _HOW DARE SHE TOUCH MY MAN! Wait, my man?_ Trying to dismiss those thoughts he had, he caught a sight of Sakura and fainted. _Aah, how nice it is to float in this darkness. At least I don't get to see Sakura's body. _"Oi, Naruto wake up!" Sakura's voice drifted through his mind, but he ignored it. It was only when she kicked him did he jolt awake from the pain she caused to his abdomen. But when he woke up, he was greeted by the sight of Sakura's boobs bouncing up to the ceiling and back down to the floor, which made him throw up. "Geez, you two, if you want to throw up just go to the bathroom...the bathroom...THE BATHROOM, I FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE FAUCET!" she sprinted to the bathroom as fast as a cheetah, only a cheetah with four huge sacks of stuff. Naruto threw up some more at the sight and cursed Sasuke under his breath when he realized Sasuke put himself in a genjutsu to escape the horrible sight of Sakura's virgin body. _That lucky bastard, if only I could put myself in a genjutsu. Then I wouldn't have to suffer._

**No One's POV**

"OI, teme, wake up!" Sasuke jumped into the air and landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thump. "What was that for, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke replied angrily. "We have to get out of here before Sakura hauls her naked ass out of her bathroom." hissed Naruto as quietly as possible. Quickly, Sasuke pulled himself up and crept towards the door with Naruto. Sasuke turned the door knob slowly and quietly, with the skills of a ninja. "Hurry up, we don't have time. She's gonna come out any second." whispered Naruto. "Shut up dobe, I'm trying to get us out of here quietly." "Well, hurry up before she comes out and catches us." Sasuke finally got the door to open without any noise from the hinges and him and Naruto crept out slowly. Right after Naruto exited, they slammed the door and bursted into Naruto's apartment. Naruto chained the door and double locked it, just in case Sakura tried to come in.

He slid down the door and sighed in relief. They finally made it to safe zone. When he looked up, Sasuke was staring at him with a glint in his eyes. It was then that he noticed that he didn't put on any clothes after Sasuke flew out the window. Sasuke's gaze penetrated him, making him feel embarrassed about his nakedness. But then his eyes caught sight of Sasuke's form and an idea formed in his head. You could literally see a light bulb pop up over Naruto's head and light up 100 watts. Sasuke grew albeit a little wary after seeing the light bulb pop up along with the predatory smile that Naruto wore on his face.

"Ne, Sasuke." Naruto purred out. Sasuke backed up as Naruto crawled towards him. "Last time you were on top, were you not?" Sasuke nodded in confusion, but quickly caught on to what Naruto was doing. "Well, since you were on top last time, this time it's my turn to be on top." "As if I'd let you, dobe. Uchiha's always go on top." And with that Sasuke smirked. "Hehe, I knew you were going to say that which is why..." Naruto never finished his sentence. He was too busy assaulting Sasuke's body. Sasuke tried fighting back, but then realized he was too weak from the abuse the weather did to him last night. _Stupid dobe, taking advantage of me because of my weak state. Wait till I heal. You will definitely regret it._ With that in mind, Sasuke let Naruto do as he pleased with his body. This was going to be a looooooong day.

**The End**

**A/N: Alright, so this is the sequel to The Escapades of Naruto and Sasuke: Part 1. This story is officially now finished. NekoHalfBreed and I might write a serious version of this sort of crack-fic though. Yeah, we most likely will because I think the serious one would be a lot better. We're not pros at writing stories, but we try our best and have fun while writing these silly stories. Look forward to more of our stories. XD**


End file.
